L
by Nyan9950
Summary: Kebenaran yang diungkapkan, Kehilangan yang menyerang sang Presiden Mars, kesepian yang kembali lagi, dan takdir seluruh umat manusia berada ditangan kedua insan ini. inilah perawalan baru dari Gundam Wing : Frozen Teardrop (Alternative Universe.)


**L (Lost.)**

 **By : Nyan9950**

 **DISCLAIMER : SEKALI LAGI, BUKAN PEMILIK DARI GUNDAM WING.**

 **Prolouge**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Kapal cepat Voyage melesat dengan cepat diatas laut Mars yang membeku, didalam kapal tersebut terdapat seorang gadis yang sedang menatapi sebuah kacamata Virtual, sementara selain dia, seorang pemuda sedang mengutak-atik laptop yang dia bawa, menyambungkan kacamata itu dengan kabel yang tersambung ke laptop tersebut.

"Aku sudah menemukan data Zechs yang asli, sekarang pakailah itu selagi aku mengunduhnya untukmu." Ujar sang pemuda dengan nada monotonnya, ternyata sang pemuda itu berbicara pada sang gadis yang bukan lain adalah Presiden dari Mars, Relena Peacecraft, sang gadis itu hanya terdiam saja.

"Aku akan melihat keadaan didepan." Sahut sang pemuda, yang sontak langsung membuyarkan lamunan sang gadis berambut pirang.

"Heero..." gumam Relena pelan, sang pemuda itu langsung membalikkan badannya kearah gadis itu lagi.

"Sebenarnya...kau ini siapa?" ujar gadis itu, pemuda itu memasang wajah agak terkejut setelah mendengar perkataannya. Lalu pemuda itu menghela napasnya "Akhirnya, kau sadar juga, Relena..." sahutnya dalam nada berat, dia melihat kearah jendela disebelahnya.

"Pada suatu hari, ada seorang anak kecil terkena suatu penyakit, penyakit flu koloni, diapun dibawa ke sebuah rumah sakit dan lalu ditinggal ayahnya untuk sebuah misi , pada saat anak itu dirawat, doktor Catherine Po membuat sample kloning anak itu. Dan kau bisa melihat kloningan anak itu didepanmu." Ujarnya sembari menatapi mata gadis didepannya.

Relena tidak menyangka jika pemuda didepan dirinya itu sebenarnya adalah kloningan dari seseorang yang dia kenal.

Tidak menyadari apa yang terjadi, mata gadis itu tiba-tiba menitikkan air mata.

"Lalu...dimana dia saat ini?" tanya gadis itu dengan nada ragu, Heero langsung memalingkan wajahnya dari sang gadis.

"Mungkin kau akan melihatnya lagi, sebentar lagi..." gumam pemuda itu dan dia pun berjalan menuju ruang kokpit, meninggalkan sang presiden sendirian.

"Heero... semoga saja kau dapat kembali lagi, untuk sekarang..." gumam Relena, lalu dia pun memakai kacamata yang sendari tadi dia genggam, sang gadis harus mengingat masa lalunya dan memperbaiki semua kekacauan di galaksi ini.

Suara merdu sebuah biola dan piano yang dimainkan bersama dalam melodi yang 'Mengharukan.' dapat Relena dengar selagi dia memakai dan menyaksikan beberapa scene dari Zechs file yang asli, dan entah kenapa hal itu membuatnya menitikkan air mata lagi.

'Akankah dia benar-benar kembali lagi...untukku?" gumamnya pelan. Di matanya terlihat wajah sang pemuda yang tersenyum di hadapannya, pada saat terakhir kali mereka bertemu.

" _Relena...aku akan kembali untukmu...aku janji."_

" _Tepati janjimu, kalau tidak, apa ganjarannya?"_

" _Bunuhlah aku, jika itu membuatmu puas..."_

" _Tapi..."_

 _Sang pemuda memasuki ruangan yang dinginnya amat sangat, sebelum mereka berpisah lagi._

" _Sampai jumpa lagi...Relena..."_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _...Sementara itu disuatu tempat di kutub selatan..._

Berlahan, dia membuka matanya, hal yang bisa dia lihat. Gelap. Tetapi berlahan dia bisa melihat seseorang berada diluar dari sebuah 'kaca'.

Didalam tempatnya, dia bisa mendengar beberapa orang sedang berbincang-bincang, dia tak peduli, dia pun mencoba untuk mendorong tubuhnya agar bisa beranjak dari tempat itu. Sejenak dia berdiri, pintu dari 'kapsul' mendadak terbuka dan memperlihatkan ada sekitar empat orang yang terlihat terkejut melihat dirinya bangkit dari tidur panjangnya.

Saat itu dia bisa mendengar samar-samar mendengar suara seorang gadis yang terdengar familiar baginya.

'Nah, selamat datang kembali di dunia yang kejam ini lagi, Heero Yuy.'

.

.

.

...Continue on Predawn...

A/N : thanks for y'all to read my new fic "L."! Nah, ini juga sudden idea, makanya


End file.
